The present invention relates to a method for the simple sensible installation of fluorescent tubes, starters for the same and the like wherein installation requires the nonvisible rotation of the cylindrical device about their axis to effect the required electrical contact of pin connectors into the connecting structure.
Fluorescent tubes are one example of pin connecting cylindrical electrical devices which are notoriously frustrating to today's householder to properly install and connect since most fluorescent lamps are ceiling or under cabinet mounted requiring the installer to work nonvisibly, relying on a sense of feel to first align the pins in proper parallel orientation to the lineal pin socket, inserting the ends of the fluorescent tube in orientation to the lineal socket, pressing the oriented pins into the socket and finally rotating the tube 90.degree. about its axis to complete the circuit and lock it in place. This is particularly true for longer tubes within it is not possible to simultaneously orient the pins of both ends by feel. Industry is aware of the problem as is shown by the recent commercial introduction of fluorescent socket and tubes which have only one pin or pole on either end of a long (8 ft.) fluorescent tube completing the electrical circuit end to end.